


How could you love a monster like me?

by MindHoney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cutting, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindHoney/pseuds/MindHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridans life has always been hard and screwed up, with his mothers death, father's constant absence due to being a very busy business man, and a brother who's to horny for his own good. He manages to keep going in life all because of his guilty pleasure of unhealthy self infliction. Not only is his house life barely livable but his social life as well. Being picked on almost constantly and failing miserably at love. Only until one night before Eridan goes back to school from break he gets a message from his main source of his bruises, Sollux. Solluxs life is also well screwed up due to his schizophrenia, bipolarism, and abnormally colored eyes. Yet somehow he finds himself to be popular. Sollux invites Eridan to coffee and thats how their once misinterpreted feelings for each other bloom into a red rose of love. </p><p>Warning:  Self harm and Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A sharp pain stings at your wrist, you look down shakily but cheerfully at your newly opened scar on your wrist. Your warm B positive blood, slowly oozing out of the fresh and neatly ordered cut onto your purple bed sheet. Such said scars were caused by your own carry around blade that you don't even carry around, you just stick it in a small blue cardboard box with a matching lid. 

Your blade's never alone though. It's presented with a few other objects whom are needed in the process of self harm. A needle with thread accompany said blade so if you ever went to far you always had a way of fixing a deep cut. Followed with a few napkins to cover up your tracks of any blood, and an added bonus of cleaning your blade. Lastly and most oddly, you have stored a fingernail width Harry potter replica wand and a following of a small Hunger Games mockingbird symbol, a used-to-be-accessory for what you can tell due to it's broken chain piece that connects to a necklace... or at least used to.

These items help you relieve all the depression you receive from your lonely days of Junior year. Life wouldn't be live-able without these objects. Thinking back on your life timeline you don't think you ever recall what triggered you to start cutting in the first place. 

As your mind wanders about, your eyes begin watering. You thought of how lonely you've been and for how long. You thought of every single one of your crushes; Kanaya Mayram, Rose Lalonde, ex-best friend Feferi Piexes, Karkat Vantas and a few others, but more importantly, the guy who you really love is Sollux Captor. You have no clue why you have fallen madly in love with said boy, whenever you talk to him it's mostly comes in a harsh tone and sometimes from your fist. Maybe your flushed for him because he is the only one who gives you the most time of day at school, even if it does hurt your feelings and you come home more often then not with a bloody nose or a black eye. 

Your now formed and rapidly falling tears make contact with all your open scars, some new, some days old. The salty body water immediately makes the stinging of your wrist worsen by fifty percent at most. Balling your fists and making a rather painful expression. You try to keep as quiet as possible, not wanting your father or older brother to find out your bloody secret. 

Enough's enough, you quickly grab a napkin from your small blue box and gently press it against your blood and tear filled wrist. A depressed and shaky sigh escapes your lips as you wipe the dark red ooze away and pull your black long sleeved shirt back down to cover your crime of self infliction. You had enough grieving for now. With the napkin you just used still in your hand you wipe off your blade and properly stick it back in it's home, slowly capping the box. You stood from your bed and walked over to your dresser that was opposite ways from your bed. Slowly you open your top drawer filled with mostly scarves and shirts you found fashionable. You lift the back right corner of your pile of clothes up and stick the box there, placing the clothes back and made sure to make it as if there was nothing there. Once done you push close your drawer and walk towards your door next to your dresser. You turn the handle and walk out of your room and head towards the bathroom across the hall for a nice relaxing shower to also help you clear your mind. As your walking past the stair case you hear the tv playing "Grease Lightning." Immediately recognising said song, you assume your brother is watching "Grease" a fifties themed movie of basically poodle skirts, dancing, singing and a lot of hair gel. (At least from what you can tell.) For the 74 time, at most, your brother has watched it repeatedly ever since your dad purchased the movie on blue-ray, which wasn't all the long ago.  In addition, seeing that your dad doesn't have the tv in his possession you also assume he is out with his girlfriend.

Bluh. How you hate it when old people date, especially your own dad, this and you can't stand your dad's lover nor her daughters. They remind you of a creature with 8 legs and has an ability to make webs just to prey on whatever happens to get caught in this sticky, white, ass-producing string.

Setting the thought aside, you open the bathroom door and instantly get a punch of sea horse. Sea horse curtains, sea horse rug, sea horse wall decoration, sea horse towels, and fuck, even sea horse shaped bar soap! As much as they were your favourite sea creature, this bathroom made you want to throw all this sea horse bullshit out the window every time you opened the door. 

You walked in and shut the door behind you. Placing both hands firmly on the sink counter as you gaze at your reflection yet again. 

Brunette locks covered your head except for your front bangs which you dyed purple when you were in 5th grade, a basic elementary graduation present. A line of freckles that lead from your left eye to your right eye that also climbed up the bridge of your nose. You inherited the same eye colour as your father; a greyish kind of eye pigment which closely resembled light purple eyes. You were pale, but you weren't always this pale. At one point in time you glowed health and had flawless skin, ever since your first blood spill over you gradually transformed into Casper, the not-so-dead ghost. You thought of yourself as handsome, and rather sexy, but apparently no one else saw the same. 

Your name was Eridan Ampora, an insane, ugly hipster who is desperate for attention, so you were told by your peers.

Shaking your head, you try your best to ignore other people's opinion but your own. Slyly and slowly you drift away from the sink and too the lone shower in the corner. You turn the faucet on between warm and cold. As you wait for it to get to the temperature you desire you untie your week-day-only cape along with sliding your scarf off and hang them on the door hanger so your clothing won't get wet. You strip your shirt off and you reveal a bit of ab and a lot of scar. All the way from your wrist to your shoulder,on both arms, are scars and bruises. Some scars are organised in a line and some are desperately messy, your bruises on the other hand are random, each bruise a different shape or a different size. 

Without forgetting, you take your glasses off and set them on the sink counter. Don't want to get them wet now do you.

Next you fumble with your belt until it loosens and you pull the belt away, causing your pants to drop to the ground and you to step out of said pants.

At a few points in time you ran out of room on your arm for self infliction so you resolved to take your pain out through and on your legs, not as painful as the wrist but still affective. 

You slip your boxers off with ease and step into the now ready shower you prepared. To think this was the last day of your spring break, and you'd have to go back to that gog awful school with those gog awful people. Sometimes you felt like you were a different species of human. Your family was loaded and you felt like you were an important being due to your stack of money. Maybe that's why people treated you the way they do. Yet again Fef fits in just fine, and she is richer then you. Hell, she is basically royal! So you guess it's just you.

Placing a foot inside of the shower as the rest of your body followed, you let the water run through your hair for about 5 minutes before doing a basic procedure of shampoo, body wash, rinse, conditioner, rinse. Once done of the 30 minute shower and satisfied that some of your depression washed away with the blood infested grime, you step out and grab the hanging sea horse towel on the towel rack and placed it on your head. Glancing over to a wall clock you look at the time; 6:57.  Slowly you pryed your attention away from the clock so you can rub the towel through your hair allowing it to soak up all the dampness and get your hair a bit drained of it's moist look.

Once done drying your hair you slick it back for the time being and wrap the towel around your waist. You walk up to your sink again and grab your gel. As your hand retracts and you start unscrewing the top, you hear a knock on the bathroom door and your attention quickly averts to the noise.

"Hey doll, are you almost done? I need to use the can for ah... yeah." your brother, Cronus Ampora, said with a sorta fluent 50's accent.

A soft blush spreads across your freckled cheeks at the 'doll' comment. He would know, considering he stole a kiss from you about 2 years ago (you, 2 years ago, the age of 14 and him 16), more specifically your first kiss. 

All that didn't matter though, your torso was uncovered and more importantly your arms. Your heart beats a little faster at the slight adrenaline of how close your brother was to finding your hobby.

"Here's an idea; go to the bathroom down stairs asshole. This one is obviously occupied and I'm no where near being close to finished." Surely that would have gotten him to go away, right?

"I don't mind seein your body chief, i've seen it before. I'm your brother for cod sake. The other bathroom is too far, eel be in and out before ya know it." 

He was getting on your nerve, the tone in his voice hinted a beg and you knew he wouldn't leave you alone till you let him in. He also stopes as low as fish puns. A family thing you sometimes accidentally place upon your friend. Oh what a joke, you don't even have friends.

"I'm not opening this fuckin door until I'm either dressed or done. Lazy ass." Scoffing, you grab your shirt and pull it over your head, just in case he opened the door, which wasn't even locked and you didn't realise yet. Your a true idiot.

"Well, i'll huff, and i'll puff until you open this door!" 

"Good, you'll hyperventilate and die. Be my guest 'Chief.' I'll be an only child." You unscrew the rest of your unfinished gel cap and set it aside. The gel was blue and you scooped some of the sticky gunk in your hand. Rubbing the gel in both hands you began to slick your hair back more properly so it would stay in it's place.

"Ouch. That hurt." Cronus laid his hand on the door knob and opened the door to a grooming Eridan. He had a slight smirk as you glanced over at him with a scowl, your hands still working at your hair until most of the gel you could get off was gone from your hand.

Your brother almost always had a cigarette, bubble gum, or a  lollipop in his mouth that somehow fit in with his toothy grin, oddly enough he didnt have one right at this moment. His hair was slicked back just like yours except he didn't have a purple streak of colour. His hair: a little lighter. His eyes: almost identical to yours except they seem a bit more on the white side, you always wondered if he had an albino gene. He always wore a plain White shirt whenever one of his many pairs were clean. Some blue Demi jeans and vans. You could easily mistake him as one of the three;

1) A time traveler from the 50's

2) A boy who is on his way to a sock hop

3) A guy made of White chocolate

But he was just a guy with a fetish of the 1950's whom was really pale. In addition also speaks the lango of the past times.

"Hey sexy." he winked, walking over to your figure and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

A deep shade of an irritated blush glows upon your face, your scowl only worsening. You try squirming out of your brothers hold but found it useless, his grip tight and you pronounced stuck. 

"I thought you needed to use the bathroom, get off me ass face!" as you whine your brother presses his waist into your ass and brought his face closer to your neck. He breathes slowly and seductively onto your neck as your ass moulds itself into the angle of your brothers bent figure and you bend alongside, slightly and forcefully. An irritated whimper escapes your lips as you feel your brother slowly grow hard.

"I didn't need to use the restroom. I'm fuckin horny, and I need you to entertain me." Slowly a sly smirk appears across his face as your brothers hand move down slowly. He thumbs the rim of your loosening towel and your eyes widened. 

Ya, this wasn't your first time. Ya this wasn't the first time your brother has used you as a metaphorical tissue for masturbation. Ya he was your first. And ya, you did kind of enjoy it. It was nerve wrecking but you played the irritated card just to seem tough, even though you were and are as soft as a marshmallow inside.

The towel wrapped around your waist was pulled off with one felt swoop and your lower body was now revealed again. The fabric from your brothers pants forcefully pressed itself against your soft skin, causing you too react with another whimper, this one a bit more needy. 

The hand of your brother continued to lower, stopping at your crotch. Their was a pause and you waited with a deeper blush, radiating heat as you waited. At this point your hands were now at each side of the sink, gripping for support which didn't really help since you still had a thin layer of gel still fresh on your hands.

Your brother navigated his freehand up the inside of your shirt and stopped on your small and still developing abs. Good thing your scars where higher and a week old at most. He slowly gripped your now hard bulge and you reacted with a small and needy moan. Your brother could sense the pleasure in your tone and he began pumping his hand, causing you louder and needier moans and also causing your brother an ear-gasm or two. 

As he thumbed your tip he began pressing into you more and finally he set slow trails of kisses up and down your neck until it gradually turned into a full blown lick. 

Thank gog your dad wasn't home to hear this, or even witness this. Your dad had no knowledge on your incest affairs with your brother and that's how you wanted to keep it. 

The pleasure slowly overwhelmed you, and you began to tense as your brother picked up his speed on pleasuring you.

Subconsciously you tilted your head to the opposite side of where your brother was, giving him full access to your neck. It was quiet if you ignored your full grown moans and the repeated 'fap' sound your brother caused. 

You were trailing close to the finale, your bulge throbbed and ached for more attention. "M-More... Ahn" You managed to spit out. His hand speed sped up as you wished and you began bucking against his hand. As you matched the speed, your moan grew and it echoed throughout the house, it was full of passion and lust, but mostly desperation and want. 

All this time, all you could think about was Sollux. You imagined he was the one behind you, the one who was playing with you. The one causing you too moan like you did. Every time you and your brother messed around you couldn't help to think of Sollux. 

At the last thought of Sollux, your muscles tensed and you released hot, white, and a sticky-ish foam substance.  It hit your sinks lower cupboard doors, along with the floor and your brothers hand. As you pant, the last of the sensational nerves die down and you steady out your breathing.

Your brother pulled back his hand and pulled away from your body completely, just to taste the steaming cum on his fingertips. Slowly you turn your head and look over your shoulder to your brother eating your own genetics. A shiver went down your spine as you felt your taste buds remember the warm and salty taste of past cum experience. 

Cronus glanced at you with a finger in his mouth and a raised eyebrow. His smirk re-appearing at the sight of his little brother pleasured and dazed. He lowered his hand to show his smirk, more fully now that his hand wasn't in the way.

A foot stepped out from your position and before you knew it you were macking lips with your brother, a rather sloppy and short make-out, just to say 'Thank you' maybe? You don't really know what it meant. With a push, your brother is forced out of the kiss and stumbling backwards before he steadied his balance. As your eyes wandered your brothers figure your eyes settle on his obvious bulge that stuck out like a sore thumb. A slow smirk spread across your lips. You were now in the mood thanks to that act, and once you were in you didn't come out till you were satisfied. 

As your eyes re-avert to meet his you slowly walk up to him once more and grip each side of his collar with both of your hands and lean up, placing a slow and loving kiss to the others lips. You press into him a bit and he begins to step back. Continuelly pressing into him he continues to step back until he is back to wall in the shower. Sneakily your eye peeks open to your brother enjoying a kiss. Rapidly pulling away and getting out of the shower, you turn on the shower faucet to cold and closed the door. Your brother didn't react as you left the kiss, he only opened his eyes and looked dumb-found. 

As you turn and pick up your towel on the ground your brother yells out the words "Cold!" repeatedly until he turns the shower off. 

"Good night. Sweet dreams you fuckin prick." your scowl returns and you re-wrap the towel around your waist. As you begin to head out the the door you stop at the sink and examine the cupboard with white foam like substance on it. "Don't forget to clean up, you don't want dad seein this now do ya?" And with that you head out of the bathroom and walk down the hallway into your room. 

                    /\/\/\

                     | |

                    /\/\/\

As you close your door to your room, you lean against the now closed door and let out a sigh. Is this how your life will be? Just a toy for your brother every time he enters a specific mood? How you wished your life was a bit more interesting then that. Something new. Something to change your life for the better. Should you get a job and save up to go to some foreign country during the summer? It's a possibility and it sounds fun. You'll consider such an idea. 

But right now you have to get out of your dirty clothing article and this towel.

As you pick up from leaning against the wall you walk a bit foreward and lift off your shirt. Tossing it into the dirty clothes hamper you happen to glance towards the clock again, reading 7:43. It was getting late and you actually were rather tired. Better get into something comfortable to sleep in. Walking over to your dresser you open a drawer and ravage through it, pulling out cotton pajama pants that had blue and purple vertical stripes. They happened to match your scarf, except your scarfs pattern when around your neck was horizontal. Next you pull out a plain white, also cotton, Tee with a V neck. 

Placing a hand on the sea horse towel you gently pull it away from your body, then also throw it in the dirty clothes hamper. You grip your pajama pants and hold it too your knee caps. First you lift a leg and manoeuvre it through the pants hole and replayed this process with your other leg. Once you were done and had your white V-neck in your hand your laptop makes a few beeps, signalling someone was pestering you.

Someone? Pestering you? It must have been a drunk confusing your name with someone else's. It wouldn't be the first time.

You walk over to your laptop which had been open on your desk. Crap, you left your glasses in the bathroom. Groaning, you get close to the screen and squint. Reading a familiar PesterChum tag your heart skips a beat. Why is he messaging you? And what the fuck is he typing? 

Hurried hands grope around your desk top in search for your second set of glasses. Ya you had a second pair of glasses, you could never be to careful. Once you found a familiar object, you came to the conclusion that these were glasses. Unfolding them, you put them on and sat down in your leathered computer chair to begin reading what 'he' had sent.

\--twinArmageddon began pestering caligulasAquarium at 19:57--

TA: hey fii2h diick 

TA: iim beeiing niice right now and not makiing a2 much fun of you a2 ii u2ually would by telliing you thii2;

TA: a2 much a2 ii beliieve your the mo2t iignorant a22 hole that ever walked the earth

TA: ii want two get coffee wiith you after 2chool

TA: that2 what hiip2ter2 liike riight 

TA: coffee

A faint blush spreads across your cheeks yet again. He wants to take you out to coffee? This isn't real. It can't be. This was something from your most  treasured and secret dream, a dream that may or may not have included hot sex. But never mind your weird fantasy, you know for a fact he wouldn't be this nice to you!

Sometimes you wonder if your going insane with desperation. Maybe this was an illusion your mind created. To make sure this wasn't a weird dream you pinch your cheek and just in case, slap yourself. 

Sure enough it wasn't. A red mark was left on your cheek in this process.

You look at your screen oddly for a second before replying.

CA: first off im not a fuckin hipster

CA: secondly wwhats wwith the sudden act a kindness

CA: someones payin you to torture me huh

CA: i fuckin kneww it

A few seconds pass before the other replies. Scooting back in your chair, you brought your knees up with the little room you had to hold them.

TA: for fuck2 2ake no one2 payiing me

TA: a2 much a2 ii wii2h 2omeone diid

TA: all ii want ii2 to 2hake thiing2 up a biit

TA: you know iim kiinda gettiing tiired of thii2 con2tant riivalry a2 fun a2 iit ii2

TA: ii know that you don't have any friiend2

TA: 2o ii thought what the hell 

TA: miight a2 well let the 2tupiid fii2h face have one for a change

An almost formed tear rolled down your cheek before you sentenced it away with a wipe of the eye as you read what he had to say. No one has ever done that for you. After all of junior high and the first year of high school he has bullied you, now what... Suddenly some guy who wants to be your friend? You don't really know how to respond. A minute passes by and you wipe your cheeks of leftover tears that had gotten past you, then slowly begin to respond.

CA: wwell i dont need any friends okay

CA: and sure as hell i dont need your fuckin sympathy

CA: im fine wwith my life as it is

CA: bee boy

You scoff and look at your words with a furrowed brow.

CA: its a date

CA: and if that wwasnt clear enough for your think pan let me break it dowwn a bit to meet your loww levvel of education

CA: i accept your offer

CA: youre fuckin wwelcome

CA: ill see you in class

\--caligulasAquarium ceased pestering twinArmageddon  at 20:14--

Your stomach feels funny and you feel like doing flips. The first time in ever you two were going to hang out, and it didn't involve punching or yelling. Just a sit down at a coffee shop, talking about who knows what until then.

As you close your laptop you brought your knees down from their position to stand up. With the white shirt still in your hands you lift it over your head and pop your head through the top hole along with your arms manoeuvring  through the sides. 

Thoughts rush through your head as you subconsciously yawn. Today wasn't a productive day and it wasn't all that amazing, but it was decent. And decent is better then anything you've had for a long time. 

With a slight smile and a scoff of how ridiculous you imagine this "date" will be, you turn towards your bed and slip into it without bothering the position of your bed sheets much. You settle on your side and stare at a wall for a bit just thinking. Your right hand was positioned on your pillow as your left hand was underneath. About 13 minutes passed before your turned off your lamp light that was next to your bed on a glass night stand. A bipolar sigh that consisted of worry and happiness let itself out and you drifted off to a nice peaceful slumber.


	2. Sollux's morning.

Your name Sollux Captor and you BLAME THE ECONOMY FOR LIKING A GUY.

Today is the day were your supposedly taking your hate-crush, you guess, on a date? Really though, its not an actual date and you don't even hate him. To be honest you love him, and this was only recently. Every class you had with him (which is most) you found yourself subconsciously staring at  Eridan's body. P.E. was the worst of all, considering he was a spot in front of you. Every time he bent over just sent you to a world full of hot ass and amazing eye masturbation. In any other classes you couldn't help but to turn around or stare at the back of his head and search for things you never noticed. Like how he had a slight point to his ears, how he had freckles along the back of his neck, when he smiled, which killed you since they were rare, he had small dimples you could barely make out.

To be honest you've never had these thought on a guy before, or really anyone, especially this dude. You were a ladies man, you could get any girl you wanted. And if you wanted to show off, you told your friends you could bang every hot girl in the school. Twice.  

So why go after a guy who probably hates you? You've thought about it over a few nights and came to a conclusion that you need a challenge, and you want something new. Something you can actually wake up excited for.

This and you blame hormones.

You only said Economy earlier just to get a joke in. 

Setting all this aside, you come back to "today is the day you take your hate-crush on a date." 

You sit up in your bed and look down at a mustard yellow bed sheet. The hum of powered computers fill the room and you rub your eyes with a yawn. Sticking your hand out halfway you grab your odd looking glasses your dad thought were just so cool to get for you for your birthday. A scowl appears on your face and you put those down, not wanting too look like a freak from the different coloured tinted glasses today. To be honest, you love those glasses, but today wasn't a day to have them. Groping around a bit more you pick up what looked like reading glasses and put those on, which were actually not reading glasses but your regular glasses.

Looking up from your stare you glance towards your multiple computers, 2 laptops and a few non movable old fashioned computers. 

A smirk appears as a thought on what today will bring bounces around through your head. Swinging your legs out from your bed happily, you stand up with a bare chest and bee boxers. Lucky bee boxers, to be specific.

Beginning a slow and steady walk towards the door your ears pick up a troubled sound next to your room. Not even caring at the slightest you were in only boxers, you open the door calmly and walk into your brother Mituna's room who was struggling to get out of the covers that he somehow got tangled in.

"Thtupid!.... Dammit.... Fucking!... AUUGHHH" the swishing silky covers, moving wildly, said as you look at the lump with an irritated look, asking yourself millions of questions that consisted mostly on: "Why am I fucking related to him." Altgough you loved your brother bwyons compare he was always usually bugging you or making you irritated, which was really annoying. 

The troubled sound increased as you stepped forward into a room filled with mostly skateboards, band posters and a ground that looked like a dirty clothes hurricane swept by, leaving a mess behind. With eased steps you walk up to the bed and lift the covers straight off the boys head. The boy called "Mituna" was in a weird position. Said boy turned his attention to you with his bang covered eyes.

This boy had messy black hair that looked like a year worth of bed heads put together in one night. He had a now toothy and joyful grin as he saw you through the bang infested eyes he insisted on keeping hidden, thinking he was like that one super hero with laser eyes every time he took off his dark shades. He wore yellow pyjamas and he was sitting on his knees, too be honest he looked like a kindergartener if he wasn't bigger then you.

And that, is your older brother. Yes, older. A senior with an even bigger lisp then you and judges things by how he feels instead of a more knowledgable perspective. Every time you see him you wonder how he is in a higher grade then you and manages on getting a boyfriend and a past girlfriend. 

One things for sure, he is definitely your brother. 

"Again Tuna, really. Thith ith the tenth time thith month you've gotten thtuck in thethe thheet'th. I've told you, I've even demonthtrated how to get thith thit off!" an irritated huff and a soft growl frequently show themselves through your conversation. There's your morning bipolar for ya. 

"Well THHHOOORRRRYYY. Who twithted your dick." Mituna cackled as he responded and you just rolled your eyes. 

"I'm not in the fucking mood for thith, I need to get ready I have a date after thchool." Most times you just want to come out and say your gay, but you can't cause you know youre confused and that this is all just a phase. If you could tell anyone it would be your brother. The time will come.

"I bet it'th a guy, huh? Little Thollux'th ith queerer then the number three! Pffttthhhhahahaha!!" Your brother laughed a harder at his joke that was actually true then that one time you slipped on a banana peel. How often do you get to say you slipped on a banana peel by accident? Not very often. 

Your mouth felt like the savannah desert and your heart skipped a beat at your bothers stupid joke. As you turn around not saying a word you can tell that your brother slowly putting the pieces together by the way he slowly stopped laughing. Once you completely exited the room and head towards your bathroom, your ears perk to your brothers voice but you decided to ignore it, you didn't want to know what your idiot of a brother said and you didn't care if your brother was also kinda gay, you weren't fucking ready.

The noise died down a bit once you shut the bathroom door. Taking a deep breathe you close your eyes for a second to pre-clear your mind before opening them again too a mostly yellow with a bit of red and blue bathroom. Honey bees floated around on the wall and the shower curtain was just a regular white one.

As your bare feet step closer to the wall mirror, the contact between foot and tile separating created a weird squishing rip sound. Once you came towards your destination, you glance at yourself in the mirror and think to yourself why women want you.

To begin top to bottom, your hair was messy black due to just getting out of bed. It would look much better once cleaned and pampered to your style. Next were your eyes, your damned eyes. The left eye was blue while the right, red. Or at least it seemed like it from afar. While your blue eye was a visible clear water blue, the eye you name red is actually brown that looks a lot more like a 2 day old rotten apple. When you were little you swore on your mothers grave that you were meant to be a cyborg. The way you knew your way and still know your way around a computer even scares you a little. You were like a White smaller version of Teen Titan Cyborg. Except you see your self way better at computers and engineering. Continuing down your body you still had a bit of freckles on your cheek from your childhood, but mostly sun kisses replacing past freckles. Basically you looked like a sexy 8 year old with a weird fetish of computers and are mistaken for one yourself sometimes. But your chest overruled. Yeah you had abs, some muscle but not too much cause in your opinion, too much is ridiculous. Everything else lower then your abs were basic, average teen white boy you guess. 

Ruffling your hair you look away and turn on your tub-shower faucet to a little over then regular warm. Stepping out of your lucky boxers you then step over the side of the tub and into the shower. 

Lowering your head a bit you let the warm water run through your black hair to let it take some of the grime away.

A relieved sigh escapes as you step back from the spraying water and you pick up your shampoo to begin the basics of a shower. Squirting some in your hand you begin spreading the shampoo throughout your hair, nailing your scalp  tenderly till your hair was nice and lathered. Once satisfied you turn your back to the shower and walk backwards under it. Tilting your head back you let the water take away mostly all the oil infested soap away before helping the water with your hand to get the remainder of the soap out. After that you grab the body wash and repeat this process but lathering your body up instead of your hair. The body wash was oddly honey scented, and you admit, you wanted to smell nice today. Specifically today. Who knows, maybe today would be a day too remember and if you hadn't of used  something to make you smell decent you would remember this day smelling like shit cause you decided not to wash your body. With only one last step left you pick up the honey scented conditioner and applied some to your hair. No wonder why people related your family with bees. And maybe your father took it a little too proudly. Scrubbing your hair and rinsing thoroughly you managed a soft smirk and turned off the faucet. 

With your naked clean body, you step out and grab a blue towel on the rack. As you wrapped it around yourself you opened the door too let the steam from the shower to expand then bent over to pick up your boxers. Quickly you scurry out and back into your room were you threw your boxers in a dirty hamper and glanced at your clock. It read 6:43. You were on schedule, you had about 27 more minutes before you have to leave and begin about a 15 minute walk to school which gave you 15 more minutes to hang around before the school bell rang at7:30. 

Closing your door with the bottom of your foot you drop your towel that clung to your waist then picked it up to put it on the top of your head afterwards, walking over to your closet. Opening the sliding door you examine through the possibilities you could go for today. 

Out of all the out-of-this-world possibilities you decide to go with something a little more casual. A long sleeved yellow and black polo shirt was pulled out from the closet and thrown onto the bed along with some black skinny jeans. By your taste, you guess this was what casual meant, you never really cared for fashion. Honestly you only bought what looked pretty cool.

As you closed the sliding closet door you turned and began rubbing the towel that was on top of your head against your hair to dry it off. Once done you lifted the towel off and also threw it in the dirty hamper. Getting closer to your bed you pick up the long sleeved shirt, that you threw on said bed,  putting it on without much thought. After that you moved over to your dresser and slid the drawer out so you could search for boxers. Pulling out some plaided black and grey boxers, you put them on. Turning back around with a sigh you walk back to your bed once again to retrieve yours pants.

Lifting your pants from their current position you manuever them through your legs and zip them up as well as button them.

Once done dressing you glance over to find the clock only 7 minutes after the last time you checked, it now being 6:50. You have 10 more minutes to get ready. All you really have to do now is get your socks and shoes on and gel your hair. That, at most, will leave you with maybe about 6 minutes left to spare. 

Deciding to put on your shoes last, you head back out of your room and head towards the bathroom. As you turn the bathroom door knob, you find it locked. The first person you suspect to be in there is Mituna, seeing how your dad was already at his job, working as a technician for Microsoft. This and the shower was on, which was pretty loud.  A scowl over comes your face and you knock on the door, loud enough to hear through the shower. "Mituna! Unlock the fucking door! Your not the only one who fucking needth to get ready for thchool." 

After your comment processed through your brother he replied. "No! I'm fucking naked you perve! Find another fucking bathroom!" 

That comment was so stupid. There was only one bathroom in this house-hold. Trying not to blow up, you rub your temples to sooth a soon to come head-ache. "Let me in, or I break in." You sounded like an angry guy who was trying to remember his anger management sessions.

Paranoid by your anger you didn't really get to register the shower shutting off. The only thing you did catch was that Mituna unlocked the door and opened it, bare naked with a sad look and damp hair. 

This wasn't the first time you saw your brother naked. So you don't know why your face is burning with a blush and that your trying to avoid eye contact with him and his specials. "T-Tuna, why the ever loving fuck aren't you wearing a towel!" You averted your eyes back up to meet his covered ones, scowling from irritation. The blush heavily planted on your face sorta gave your scowl a more demeaning look. 

Mituna continued his slight frown, keeping quiet for a few seconds before suddenly giving you a wet hug. The scowl slowly became replaced with a raised eyebrow. Slowly and a bit confused, you hugged back. As you were about to ask about his state of being he cut you off. "T-There'th no towel! I can't find it!" The stutter at the beginning gave him an innocent appearance.

All this mopping for a towel. A towel. You roll your eyes and sigh, your blush somewhat dying. "You could have athked me for a fucking towel. But no inthtead you come out to give me a bloody nothe, kudoth to you ath hole." 

Slowly you could feel your brother tighten his grip on the hug. He basically  nuzzles into your neck. That's when it hit you. Maybe this wasn't for a towel, maybe he just wanted your attention. This would be likely considering you haven't really devoted much of your attention to your brother recently. 

All you did was smirk a bit, pulling your brother deeper into a loving embrace. After a few minutes of silence and a naked brother clamped down on you, you begin to whisper out, "we're going to be late." 

Your brother winced a bit, unwillingly pulling away. "Alright..." He replied, looking at you before turning to head towards his room.

That moment. That moment something took over. A wild nerve, a random punch of muscle, something. Something inside you couldn't stand your brothers adorable state of being. Something made you grip your brothers wrist last second and pull him into a sudden kiss. Even you were a bit shocked on what you did. Too be honest, this wasn't the first time you two have done this, but it certainly has been a few years and you kinda regret stopping. 

Before you realized it, your brother had gradually wrapped his bare arms around your neck to deepen the kiss a bit. Your brother was an ass hole, you had to admit that, but you loved him. In a family related way and also a normal love sorta way. Subconsciously you placed both hands on each side of your brothers bare waist, not really caring he was butt naked right now. Tilting your head and pressing into the kiss like it was nothing. You two came to a point were you were exchanging tongues. Around their tongues went, swirling and grinding on each other messily and needily.

Before things went too far and any urges had been formed, you pulled your head back and your brother followed after you. You kept quiet for a second, examining his face, then bringing a hand up from it's position to slide back your brothers bangs, revealing a bare forehead and the same type of eyes as you. This eye colour thing your family had, you blamed it on a family gene, since your whole ancestry has said eye patterns. More importantly you could see your brothers eyes for a change, and a bare forehead. You immediately took the advantage to lean in to kiss his forehead. 

Your brother had warm eyes, along with a comforting smile as you placed your loving kiss to his forehead. Once you had pulled away from his forehead you looked him in the eyes with a smirk. 

"Go get drethed" You pulled away completely this time, letting your brothers bangs fall in their original position, only to turn and walk into a steamy bathroom. Not making any effort to make a last glance at your brother, you close the door.

                   /\/\/\

                     | |

                   /\/\/\

As you place both hands on each side of the sink you gaze at your hair through the mirror, mentally deciding which way you'll put your hair for today. Should you slick it back? No, you'd look stupid. What about spiking it? The way people make their hair look this way reminds you of that one extinct dinosaur with the spiked wrecking ball tail. So that's basically out of the question. Should you just brush it and be done? You'll consider it. 

After battling yourself which hair style you'd go with today, you choose to brush you hair and basically use gel to spike the tip of your hair out.

Nodding in approval you grab the brush, combing your black locks a bit before manoeuvring over to the gel to screw the cap off and scoop a bit up into your hand. Rubbing your hands together to spread the gel throughout said hands, you carefully begin the procedure of gently spiking out the tips of your hair. Once you have done the basics you then run through your hair again, making sure your hair looks good and not a weird mess.

You then turn around towards an empty towel rack. Oh right. You should have thought about this before hand. Maybe you should have remembered when Tuna cried 'There'th no towel.' The main problem was, how to get out without getting the door knob dirty?

Screw it. Ain't nobody got time for this. Carelessly you turn the knob with your gooey gel hands, finding it a bit slippery,  you manage to swing the door open.  Since you didn't want to be late, you paced to your room and instinctively looked at the clock, finding it 1 after 7. Just great. Nevermind what you said earlier on having 6 minutes to spare. This just really wasn't a good moment right now. You absolutely hated being off schedule and/or late in general.

As quickly as you possibly could you grabbed the dirty towel that was in the hamper from your previous shower and wiped your hands free from the gel. Just as fast, you grabbed your socks from your dresser drawer and grabbed random shoes, not caring what they were but as long as they weren't both left shoes. If you had a dance today, with that misfortune of two left shoes, you could actually get away from a dance with 'I have two left feet.' But no, not in this case. This time you know you got both left and right shoes.

After finishing getting ready, you scoop up your backpack. As soon as you walked out of your room you could hear your brother yelling "Where'th my hamlet!?!?" 

The way he said helmet was ridiculous, but the way how you already knew where his helmet was was beyond the farthest ring of ridiculous.

Groaning, you walk into his room, got down on all fours in front of his bed, dug around a bit within a few impressive seconds and boom. One hot 'hamlet' fresh from the bed. 

As you got up from your position you irritatedly handed him the helmet, fighting hard not to explode with anger. A wide toothy smile spread across his lips as you held the skating equipment up. "I love you tho much bro!" He quickly kissed your cheek and you fought back a soft blush. It almost made not yelling at him worth while.

"Whatever, I'll thee you at thchool." And with that, you were out the bedroom door and out the house door.

  

                   /\/\/\

                     | |

                   /\/\/\

Before you could yell 'Thweet fretht air!' in that annoying lispy voice of yours, you remember. Your still in a building. A city apartment building to be more specific. 

As much as you love being way up high and too look at all the city people below just to compare them to ants plus various other things (more or less opening a window to spit, seeing if it will land on someones head.) you try to avoid windows. Sometimes you had a feeling that the construction workers didn't calculate the math correctly and you, plus many others in the building, would die. This and you just didn't trust anyone's construction work. You would feel safer if you did the math and the basic planning for a building project. Thus not in a safe mood for spitting on strangers heads.

Reminding yourself that you were nearly late you race past a few other people who lived in this large complex to the elevator, luckily you grabbed it just on time, the door was just closing when you got there.

After a few awkward moments with a few other older strangers and some elevator music jamming itself into your ear, you finally get to the main lobby and which that you bared not another second in that building, more likely then not the elevator.

Once you were outside and walking, you were examining your surroundings when you happened to noticed your shoes. The shoes you chose at random because you were late. This would maybe break your day because, well, one shoe had been White and the other was black. Out of all the other days in the year, you had to do this today. But one thing about it was positive, your glad you only buy converse.

                /\/\/\

                  | |

                /\/\/\

After giving in to your oddly paired shoes, you view the scenery yet again.

Finding a lot of little things that just made nature kinda beautiful. You found a mother bird feeding it's young, the green leaves whistling through the wind and also how some tree's had apple blooms sprinkled throughout the tree top. Too bad everything good must come to and end, thats the bad thing about life in general. Your doomed from the start.

As you walked and thought alot on nature, you began taking little sidecars on your train of thought and came to a few specific questions; what's so important about life? Does the world even care about you? Are you just a pawn in a game and someone is just using you. Whats the purpose of life if all people ever do is grow up too work for the rest of your life, what's the fun in that? You don't want to be that one normal person who gets out of school just to go to work for another 70 years. By that point your to old to do anything you could have done when you were working. And then you wonder, does anyone else feel that way? Does anyone else come across these negative thoughts and just... Give up? Why do people even put up with this shit. 

All 15 minutes of walking were mostly filled with wonder on those questions, you were so involved in figuring these things out you just... Drowned everything out. 

Until a figure came running past you and you snappe back to reality. 

Your hands were now in your pants pockets and you don't really remember moving them. That, and you were at school now. You guess you've walked that way for so long you could probably manage to do it in your sleep, or in this case, deep thinking.

You'll get back to your questions later in life, you know it.

You look around at the front of your highschool, home of the trolls, just looking around for someone familiar. 

To be honest, you always thought mascots weren't so... Fantasy related. But it was still a pretty cool mascot.

As you looked around you could only make out about 3 people you knew very well, and about 40 you knew but didn't care to know their names. The 3 you knew consisted of Karkat Vantas, Aradia Medigo, and Feferi Piexes. 

You wondered a bit if you should go over there with one of your friends to hang out, but things objected. 

Karkat was with that pot-head Gamzee. It's not like you hate the guy it's just your not in a mood to be offered marijuana. 

Aradia was with that very sweaty wrestler she oddly calls her boyfriend. You hate that guy, not cause he sweats too much but the fact he is a competitor for building fighting robot models in a competition you two always enter. And that dude sure knew his way around a robot.

Last but not least was Feferi, your ex, friend, and captain of the cheer leaders. Why you broke things off you don't remember, cause, thinking back, she had an amazing body... and still does. The reason you couldn't go over there was simple, she was with her click. Her cheerio click. And you weren't in the mood for girly snooty, hot bod, cheer leaders right now.

The only thing you really could do was walk around the school to pass time, you guess. 

As you readjusted your backpack you kept one hand in your pocket and your other hand on the shoulder strap of your back pack. You steadily began walking before noticing a familiar figure exit his car.

It was Eridan.

Oh gog what do you do? Your walking his direction, he might notice you. Should you try ignoring him till after school or-

And then that moment you felt your heart skip a few beats. Ed had closed his side of the car door and took his first look directly at you.

'Thit thit thit thit. May day may day! Oh fuck, I can't turn back now. Ugh, thake it off printhethh and go for it. Be thmooth, Captor' Thinking to yourself didn't really help much because while you had been lost in thoughts, once again, you ran into a pole. Nice and thick with concrete.

Very smooth indeed.

The impact caused you to stumble backwards and you fell. Hitting your head on the concrete you became knocked out for roughly a few seconds, returning to conciousness to find a worried Eridan over you. That was basically all you wanted to see because there was other students surrounding you, not much, but enough to make you blush from being embarrassed.

Embarrassed that you ran into a pole in front of your crush and other people, and two, running into a pole in front of your crush and other people. There wasn't anything more embarrassing then that right now.

But it was pleasing to know Ed was worried, and right by your side. 

You felt okay, just a little dizzy, and the back of your head hurt but it wasn't excruciating. 

Maybe you should make it look worse then it is... Maybe ed would hold you tighter? 


End file.
